Before The Rebirth (Mother 3)
by norairoca96
Summary: This is the story of an explorer who, while walking around the Nowhere Island, found a kind of cave. She entered in that cave and saw a glow in the distance. She walked in the direction of that light, and found the Egg of Light or Hummingbird Egg. When she held it, the mysterious egg made her have strange visions. All rigths reserved to Shigesato Itoi, Nintendo.
1. My Life In Tazmily

This is the story of an explorer who, while walking around the Nowhere Island, found a kind of cave. She entered in that cave and saw a glow in the distance. She walked in the direction of that light, and found the Egg of Light or Hummingbird Egg. When she held it, the mysterious egg made her have strange visions. Those visions were memories of a previous life of her. Impressed, she took a pencil and notebook to write down everything she saw (and with illustrations). In this notebook he includes facts and anecdotes from her previous life before the awakening of the dragon.

This character, his home and family did not appear in Mother 3 because they were not of much importance in the story of Lucas and his adventures in search of his twin brother Claus and the seven dragon needles. But there is evidence that this character existed in the game, you will get to the evidence when you read your story. All rigths reserved to Shigesato Itoi, Nintendo.

My Life in Tazmily

Hi, my name is Megan, I'm 20 years old. And I'm an explorer. I was always interested in the story of the 7 dragon needles, and that Egg of Light or Egg of the Hummingbird that contains many secrets. I'm very excited to tell you about my discovery. I was exploring a cave and suddenly in the distance I saw something shining. I went over to see what it was, it was half buried, it looked like it was a winged egg with ornaments. It was the Egg of Light. I met him by chance in this cave. Everyone thought that this egg of light didn't exist and it's here with me. I didn't tell anyone I was looking for this egg that I would be labeled crazy and sabotaged by the mission. So I went to get that egg myself and finally, I found it. I grabbed it. After a while watching it, I began to have very strange visions, I saw myself but living another life. I want to write down everything that made me see this legendary egg. Well, here I begin:

According to this egg: I was 12 years old, dark brown hair, black eyes, 5' 2", i was a girl who was a bit quiet, lonely, self-absorbed, and a little bitter, but i was also very kind and cheerful, not very feminine, I liked to joke around sometimes, and i was a bit immature. Hahaha, well, I haven't changed much. Rather, I'm still like that.

I lived in a house near a beach called "Cerulean Beach" with my parents and my two sisters. I was always walking on the beach or swimming with my sisters. Hey! And in that life I had 3 of the 5 cats I have in my house. I currently have 5 cats. 3 males, a white with black spots cat called Oscar, an orange tabby called Tiger, one grey called Axel and two females, a tortoiseshell cat called Delilah and a tuxedo called Daphne. In the life this egg shows me, there's only Oscar, Tiger and Delilah.

Well, back to the point. I kept wandering around a town called Tazmily. Many people in the village where I live today are very similar to those I see in the visions of that egg. Sometimes I would visit a man of great height, who was always beside the bell of Tazmily to sit for a while in front of him and contemplate his height, He never spoke. I would go on an adventure in the woods. Sometimes to relax I would go into a hot spring near the forest. I Would sing, I had a spectacular voice, I was amazed when I put my voice very deep and even as high as I could, I knew how to keep my notes to perfection. My voice describes it as powerful, majestic and crystalline. I wrote my own songs, everyone at Tazmily thought I'd be a star. I drew, I also read fantasy books, I had conversations with frogs and mole crickets (strange, isn't it?).

I had a cousin who taught me rodeo, so I was very good at being on a bull for a long time without falling. He taught me to be physically strong even though I was very skinny and 1.57 (I haven't changed much in appearance either). He also taught me the art of taming beasts, from the least to the most ferocious. All this behind my mother's and father's back because they would go crazy for how dangerous it was for me. But that knowledge was very useful in my life. I liked to ride those wild boars through the woods, play bullfighting with them, see how fast I can get away from one. I raised a little abandoned boar and took care of it on the sly of my parents.

She visited a well-known woman in the village named Hinawa, her husband Flint, their children Lucas and the family's mascot, Boney. Lucas, I was always friends with Lucas, I never knew that in another life he had a twin brother named Claus and that his mother's name was Hinawa. Another guy I also knew was Duster, we always talked and joked with him with my sisters, we called him funny nicknames. I was also visiting some transvestite beings called magypsis... Wait a minute. Weren't they the legendary protectors of the Dragon's 7 needles? I KNEW THEM!? Wow, how lucky I was!. I would have tea and hang out with them, and how nice they were.

According to this egg, I had known Mrs. Hinawa since she was little, she was a close friend of my mother's. He always visited her to talk to her; there were days when they met to cook together; she was a very sweet and kind woman. And Mr. Flint looks like a tough old west cowboy hehehe.

I was very close to Mr. Flint and Mrs. Hinawa's children, Lucas and Claus.

We played with some animals called dragos, we swam on the beach. Lucas was... Well, from what I've seen, he was very sensitive, had a tendency to cry a lot and to be close to her mother. He's a different boy today. Claus was more energetic, more adventurous and braver. Of the boys, Lucas and Claus, the one I was closest to was Claus. He always invited me to play and he was the first one to start a conversation with me. We would climb trees, sit under the shade of a tree, read my favorite fantasy books, talk about anything, take naps, watch the clouds, play with the cats in my house, play with boney, walk in the woods. He admired me a lot for riding those wild boars, doing amazing acrobatics on the trees, and being reckless when it came to wild animals. Whenever there was a time when he did nothing, he would invite me to the woods to see how i rode those wild boars and to teach him how to ride them.

When I went to visit Mrs. Hinawa and the family was having lunch, Claus would give me some of his omelette (his favorite food, I see). When there were times when I was sad, he would always try to make me laugh with funny faces, invite me to climb trees or encourage me to go play with wild boars or other wild animals.

Lucas was a little more reserved, but he also talked and played with him; he was a very nice boy (and he still is). One thing I've always noticed about Claus is that he had a special affection for me since he met me. When I visited Mrs. Hinawa, Mr. Flint, and their twin sons, the one who was most excited to see me was Claus. There were times when he would look at me as if I was in a trance, and when I gave him a hug he would blush.

One day when Lucas and Claus visited us at home to play, that same night they stayed at my house to sleep. We slept in my and my sisters' room, gave them comfortable mattresses, pillows and blankets and slept on the floor. Claus, believing that my sisters and I were asleep, told an almost sleepy Lucas that he was in love with me, that when he came of age he would marry me and we would raise many dragos. I told Lucas that I was very beautiful, that he liked my voice when I sang, that it was impressive to ride and tame those wild boars, that my personality caught his attention, that there would never be another girl as impressive as me, that he would never feel something like that for another girl. Among many other things. He wouldn't leave poor Lucas alone to sleep. One day, Claus, Lucas and I visited a rose shrub I had at home. I told them I was fascinated by roses. Apparently Claus noticed that, because one day when I was sitting on the beach, I saw Claus in the distance running towards me with a big bunch of flowers; they were red and white roses and sunflowers; he looked like a flower shrub with legs. He gave them to me and quickly planted a kiss on my cheek. I was stunned for a moment, looking at the flowers and then I laughed out loud. He once tried to impress me by diving on the beach while my sisters and I were bathing, before jumping he would yell at me from above: "MEGAN! LOOK AT THIS!" and dive into the water; I would also show him my best dives. Claus always visited me. Sometimes, he would leave roses in the window frame of my house, among other things. He was jealous too. If I, for example, flattered a man by his appearance, he would say bad things about him, such as, "That man is ridiculous,""He's a fool,""He looks like a "I don't know what.

He once asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend, but I told him he was too young for that. He, displeased, replied that he was not a child, that he was already a grown man. I comforted him by telling him that when he grows up we may be engaged, that the best things happen if you have patience. That cheered him up a bit, but he seemed a little upset about waiting. Just, Claus was madly in love with me.

When I was a little girl, Mrs. Hinawa took me and my sisters to a large field of sunflowers to see them (I see where Claus got the sunflowers from); she liked them very much, they are very interesting flowers. One of my sisters once had the idea of planting some in the garden of my house. Mrs. Hinawa liked the idea and we planted some sunflowers in my house, she told me that I should give them water and take care of them with much love; my parents loved those sunflowers. They became a memory of her from one fateful night when a drago took her life. The last time I saw her was the night before she left, when I, my parents and my sisters visited Mr. Alec's house to talk and have some fun. The next night, they told me and my family that Mrs. Hinawa and the twins had not returned, and we joined the rest of the village to begin the search. A little while later I heard some noises in the distance, I approached to see what was happening; it was Mr. Flint who was hitting and pushing everyone with a stick. I saw the twins sitting there safe and sound and a lady covering their eyes so they wouldn't see Mr. Flint in his rage at I don't know where he had taken it, while everyone tried to stop him. What the hell was going on there? I was speechless, I didn't dare go near it. Then a guy came in, brutally beating him over Flint's head with a big stick he was always carrying, knocking him unconscious. So I ran over there asking what happened. They told me the news that Mrs. Hinawa was killed by a dragon, and that they were trying to control Mr. Flint in his rage by receiving the news, that the only way to keep him still was to beat him unconscious. I didn't know how to react to Mrs. Hinawa's death. Then my parents and sisters showed up. I told them everything that had happened and they were shocked; my mother and sisters were crying, I never imagined that Mrs. Hinawa would die so suddenly and in such a way. I could see Mr. Flint being carried. I asked where they were taking him; they were taking him to jail because of his behavior. It wasn't fair, anyone would behave like that for the loss of a loved one. The next morning I went to his funeral, there was Claus, the poor Lucas was there, crying over his mother's grave. It hurt me a lot that Mr. Flint couldn't be at the funeral of someone as dear as his wife, because he was in prison, after having suffered so much with the news, did they have to do something like this?

I was told that the Dragos were peaceful, but I also knew that all the animals took their wild side at some point; I think that was a drago in the wild, that it had never had any human contact and that it cared for its territory.

The funeral was over, I was walking home, Claus had disappeared, to look for the dragon that killed Mrs. Hinawa. I knew how? near the window of my house there was a letter with Claus' unmistakable handwriting, the letter said: Megan, I put this letter where you could easily notice it. If you and your sisters don't find me, I want to tell you that I've gone to find the dragon to kill him and avenge my mother. I'll come back stronger than before. ATTE: Claus What was wrong with that boy? It's so obvious that a dragon is very powerful; he couldn't do it alone. I called my parents and sisters to read the letter, they were shocked.

After that moment I didn't know anything more about Claus, everything had changed; Mrs. Hinawa was no longer with us, Lucas was depressed, Flint was visiting Mrs. Hinawa's grave and then disappeared in search of Claus. Such a dear family had been destroyed.

I missed Mrs. Hinawa in my old life and her visits to my house to talk with my mother, the cakes they prepared together, I missed Claus, when together with his brother Lucas and my sisters we played with the dragon trees, his charisma, his sympathy, his joy. Life can sometimes hit you hard when you least expect it.


	2. 3 Years After

I was 15 years old, I was going to be 16 in a few months. Three years had passed since Mrs. Hinawa's death. Even though I lived in my parents' house, I earned my own living. Still no word from Claus, sometimes I imagined the worst, what if the same thing happened to him as to Mrs. Hinawa? But sometimes I was relieved to think that he was a brave and cunning boy, who might be living in a small, safe cave, making a plan to kill the drago... dressed in a loincloth, ah hahahaha... haha... haha... the loincloth thing... Bah! Bad joke! Bad joke! Bad joke! Forget the loincloth. Moving on to the subject.

My life had changed abruptly, as had the lives of the other inhabitants of Tazmily since the appearance of strange ships with pig noses. There were pig masks soldiers everywhere, everyone had a strange "box" that produced very hypnotizing lights and colors, they called it "Happy box". A little monkey brought them in his boxes, what a thing! Of course I had my own box, but I didn't watch it as much as the others because most of my time I spent away from home, composing my songs, drawing, visiting Lucas, walking around the new Tazmily alone or with my sisters, going to the the woods. The animals were no longer as they used to be (except my cats, I don't know why), all over Tazmily there were some very strange animals, some snakes with chicken heads, cows with anaconda necks and tails, horses fused with tarantulas, hammerheads fused with kangaroos, animals with robotic parts; they were much more hostile than the animals from before. I see that it was a challenge for me to tame them, a cow with an anaconda neck and tail almost killed me, but with the teachings my cousin gave me I managed to tame them, not all the animals on the island, but I did it when it was necessary; feeding them and behaving according to the animal was one of my ideas that worked; the most difficult were the ones that were mechanized, but I didn't give up until I finally succeeded. But where had those genetically altered creatures come from? I was very curious. They appeared since those Pig Mask soldiers appeared, I suspect that they altered those animals.

That tall man near the village bell was gone, and the strangest thing of all is that those rays appeared all the time without gray clouds in the sky, and stranger still, almost all of them were falling towards Lucas' house. In the centre of the village there was an Middle-East-looking man named Fassad talking to the crowd about things like happiness, hope, about the problems that afflict Tazmily. He was accompanied by the cute little monkey who brought the "happy boxes". I got along very well with Mr. Fassad, he looked very nice, the little monkey was trying to communicate with me in body language and Mr. Fassad said he was trying to make me smile.

One of the things that caught my attention the most was that Osohe Castle was open (I see that I never visited that castle in my life, they told me there were ghosts in that castle and I was afraid of ghosts), I saw some war tanks there and they left their marks on the ground.

Those 3 years that passed were also my preparation as an artist and the beginning of my fame. I quickly adapted to the new Tazmily, to the use of money and technology; it was of great benefit to me, because there were new musical instruments for me as the synthesizers. I would release CDs, record my songs on a record company called "Pork Records" if I remember correctly; I knew many genres; the genres of all my songs were Synth Pop, Funk, Synth - Funk, Disco Funk, Freestyle, New Wave, Quiet Storm, House, R&B, Soul, Jazz, Reggae, Dance Pop, Dance Rock, Pop Rock, Progressive Rock, Art Rock, Electronica; I sang, played and danced in a famous Club called Club Titiboo. My songs had great melody and rhythm and extraordinary lyrics, I was even a guest singer with a very famous band at the time: the DCMCs.

When people saw me walking down the street, they would get excited, they would greet me, they would ask for my autographs, even several of those soldiers with pig masks would do it, I was very loved on the island. Maybe I was famous but I also liked to be calm with my hobbies, venturing anywhere in Tazmily, climbing trees, playing piano, guitar or any other instrument, drawing, talking with frogs and mole crickets, or with hybrid animals to study their behavior and way of life and perfect techniques of how to tame them.

Once, one of those military pig masks realized my ability to tame beasts when he saw me with a lion with robotic tentacles and it didn't hurt me. He was amazed that it was me, the musical artist, with a dangerous chimera as if nothing were wrong, the soldier asked me how I did it, I told him everything I knew; the soldier told me "My favorite artist is a chimera tamer! Unbelievable! You are amazing" and they gave me the job of keeping the most troublesome chimeras calm; I liked the job, and even as a gift they gave me a metal monkey, I called it "Toumai". Having him was an experience for me, but one day that monkey escaped and I never saw him again. And so my work as a chimera keeper began; where some of these mutants caused trouble, there I was. The wild boars now had wheels and riding them was much more fun. I was running all over the Highway on boar on wheels, it was exciting; Even better? The Rhino-Rockets, those were taking you flying at incredible speeds.

I had a mushroom-headed dog as a pet, you had to be careful to have one of those pet dogs, they were aggressive. Once a Horsantula knocked me unconscious with a good kick in the head, fortunately some soldiers were there to help me; I was unconscious for 2 days. Because of the kick of that crazy, miserable, 8-legged equine dentist, I lost a tooth, but luckily I didn't suffer a serious damage, that didn't stop me from continuing to tame that Horsantula, this time I was wearing a helmet, of course! and also with a mouth guard that box fighters use. That time I trusted myself a lot and as a lesson that Horsantula put me to sleep, but now, with more caution and protection that ugly thing couldn't take me, it became a submissive ***** with me, I dominated it! I showed her who the alpha***** was in the neighborhood; I didn't hurt the poor *****, relax. I think I still have my "war wound" on my head; I never knew where that hit on my head came from, why it hurt when I touched it, and why I'm missing some teeth in my mouth; now I know why... Unbelievable!

Now I will stop talking about my work with chimeras and tell you about someone special I met in that other life that this egg shows me and with whom I had a short but close relationship. One day when I was walking around, I saw a group of pig mask soldiers walking in a very orderly line; I saw the color of the uniforms of each group of soldiers who were marching and I assumed they were sorted by rank, then at the end there was a guy who had no pig mask; he had a helmet that covered almost his entire face, on his right arm he had something similar to a cannon, dark gray suit, orange pants and black boots; He was short compared to the other soldiers, but because of his appearance and cold expression, he instilled a lot of respect and fear; that guy caught my attention, I asked one of the soldiers who wasn't marching with the rest of them who he was, he replied that he was their commander; I said: "whoooooaaaaa!"When the army commander approached, he noticed me, stared at me as he walked. He came up to me and stopped for a while to look at me; I was very nervous, shouldn't I be there? After a while he saw me, he returned to the march; i was relieved, what did he think?


	3. Getting to know the commander

One afternoon I took the train from Tazmily to Club Titiboo, I had to prepare my instruments, because that night I had a concert, it wasn't a difficult job; I finished fast. Now I just had to ride along the Highway in Pork Bean, a method of transport that these soldiers had. The soldier who drove the Pork bean asked me if I was hungry, I told him I was a little hungry and we parked in a place where there is a man with a food cart. The soldier who came with me went the bathroom and I bought my food. As I ate, I saw everything around me, the other Pork Beans going by here and there. And suddenly in the distance, in the area to charge the Pork Beans battery, I saw the Pig Mask Army commander accompanied by a couple of pig mask soldiers, charging his vehicle. I approached them with a little shyness to greet them; I said a weak "Hello" and the soldiers turned to me and were excited to see that it was me; they were one of my fans; they told me that they listened to my last album and were fascinated by it, that I was the best, that they were coming to see me at Club Titiboo, they showed me their VIP tickets; they were very adorable, but they calmed down as suddenly as they were get excited, they realized that they were acting inappropriately in front of their commander, they turned to their commander quickly asking for forgiveness, making a military salute; the commander had an imperturbable expression, but one is afraid of that piercing glance; after several seconds of silence, the commander looked at me, he approached me, I was sweating cold, I had done something wrong, sure!Then the soldiers told the commander that I was the new chimera keeper and that I was also the famous singer who is playing tonight at Club Titiboo; the commander stared at me for a few seconds, and then he spoke his first words to me:"It is a pleasure to meet you"; he extended his hand to me; I stood still for a few seconds and then we shook hands; his voice was inexpressive, cold, monotonous; suddenly his voice seemed a little familiar, but I didn't give it much importance, I told him that the pleasure was mine; Then he went back to where he was, waiting for the vehicle's battery to charge, one of the soldiers who accompanied him slowly approached me and whispered in my ear that the commander had all my albums and also had many posters of me; I was stunned, that was incredible! When I was thinking about the worst, then I shyly asked the commander if he wanted to go to the concert tonight, he turned to me but did not answer, one of the soldiers told me that the commander did not have time to go to my concert, which was very busy. Then I told the soldiers that they had VIP tickets, they should record a video of my concert for the commander to see when he had time; they agreed cheerfully, but then that joy faded away in a second, when they heard the commander say: "You won't go, you have work to do with me"; then the soldiers with a evident voice of sadness and frustration said: "Yes, sir", I cheered them up by telling them that I was going to tell someone else to record my concert in good definition for them to see later, and that at another next concert they would see me again and I would give them free VIP tickets; they were happy again and thanked me, giving me a big hug between the two of them, I almost died of asphyxiation. The vehicle's battery has finished charging; the commander said: "Enough! , let her go". The soldiers agreed, one of them opened the door, the commander gave me a short farewell gesture and entered the Pork Bean, then the soldiers came in and said goodbye to me, closed the door and left. I went back to where I was, the soldier who was driving the Pork Bean where I was coming from hadn't arrived yet; a minute later, the soldier came out grumbling, he said: "I shouldn't have eaten that spicy pork burger aaahhhh! It was horrible," he apologized for the delay, we entered our Pork Bean and went to Club Titiboo. When I arrived, there was a cable car that took you to the club. I got on the cable car; I could see everything from there. I entered the club, it was very extravagant, the entrance was decorated with two elephant statues, there were two security guards at the entrance of the club, I saw everyone preparing the stage, preparing the tables, the dishes, the cutlery and the glasses where the public would sit and eat to watch the show; I went to my dressing room to get ready, within 3 hours it was already my show, my dressing room was the same one that used the DCMC band, they didn't play at Club Titiboo yet. After 1 hour I was ready; I would start rehearsing the songs I was going to sing, to check the musical instruments. 30 minutes before the show, I'd stand outside the club looking at a big tower nearby; what would that tower do? It had been 10 minutes before a waitress with pink hair. She called me when the show started in 20 minutes; I ran inside, I was ready, behind the scenes I saw that there were a lot of excited people, including my parents and sisters, but I felt like I forgot something; who would record my concert?! I promised those soldiers who were accompanying the commander that afternoon; I asked the waitress if there was a cameraman nearby to record my concert, she said she was going to see if anyone was available; it was 7 minutes before she came back and she said there was a guy with a camera on the stage who was going to record me; I was relieved. And so minutes later the show began, I was on stage and everyone applauded me. I sang one of my best known songs "The Fallen Angel" "In Heaviside Layer" "Young Warrior" (this song was dedicated to Claus who had disappeared looking for that beast that killed his mother, Mrs. Hinawa) "Dance in the air" "This is life" . I felt like I was in another world, with my music, singing, dancing. A musical band accompanied me, but I played several instruments too: in one song I played the synthesizers or pianos, in another song the electric bass, in another song the electric guitar, the saxophone, a classical guitar, bongos, drums. After the concert, everyone applauded me, I said goodbye to the audience; sometimes I thought it would have been epic that the commander of the Pig Mask Army was there looking at me, but obviously his job did not allow him much time for leisure; I greeted and talked to my parents, I left Club Titiboo to take the cable car, while I was going down I felt that I was forgetting something... THE RECORDING! I had completely forgotten! Oh, no! I went back up to the cable car and went back to the Club Titiboo, I saw that the guy who recorded my concert came out, I called him to come over, I asked him if he could lend me his recording to copy, that the copy was going to be given to someone, he agreed, we went to copy it and then I had the copy in my hands. I ran back to the cable car, I ran to the train to Tazmily, I was finally going to give the recording to those who didn't get a chance to see me


	4. Unexpected Things

Unexpected Things

The next morning, I left my house to look for the soldiers to whom I promised to give my recording. The people who saw me in the street came to ask me for my autographs, to congratulate me on last night's concert, etc. I was looking for a high-ranking Pig Mask Soldier, they are always aware of the commander's location to ask one of those soldiers where the commander was, to tell him that I had a copy for him and the soldiers who accompanied him yesterday at the vehicle charging station, those soldiers who missed the opportunity to see my concert. And suddenly I saw them running towards me, the soldiers of yesterday greeted me excitedly and asked me if I had recorded my concert for them, I looked in my pockets but it wasn't there; I remembered that I had left it at home. I told the soldiers to wait there, I ran to my house to look for the recording, and I went back to the soldiers; they thanked me excitedly and took the recording away from me; then they started to fight over it, I tried to calm them down by telling them that the recording was for both of them. But they wouldn't listen to me, they were busy fighting over the recording, I didn't know what to do, and then a crack was heard! The soldiers accidentally split the tape in half, bye-bye recording. They looked at me and then they looked at each other, and then they started yelling at each other in anger, "You broke the recording!" "No, you broke it!" "It's your fault!" and they started fighting, until the commander came by chance. He stood there staring at them without saying anything, and then with the same monotonous voice, he asked: "What are you doing here?", then the soldiers got up quickly with a military salute: "N-N-NOTHING, SIR! WE WILL GO BACK TO WORK, NOW, SIR!" Then the commander looked at the split tape and asked them: "What is that?"; I replied: "It was a tape where my concert last night was recorded, I was going to give it to those soldiers who could not see my concert because they had things to do and it was also for you, Mr. Commander, do you remember? Then he looked at me for a long time, without saying anything, his gaze was penetrating; I didn't know how to react, I asked him if anything was wrong; then he said no, I joked a little and asked him if he wanted an autograph, he answered: "for the moment, no...thank you very much"; the commander turned around and left. He was a very interesting guy, watching him do his thing became one of my hobbies, I was really attracted to him; he was, as it were, handsome hehehe, but very distant. What expressions lie hidden behind his mask?...And more importantly who es he?.

Ever since I began to observe the commander of the pig army, I have seen more of his personality, which was not only cold to everyone, but also had a lot of character, was too respected and was even a bit violent. I've seen him attack his own soldiers; but I noticed something special, whenever I'm around him he keeps looking at me for a long time without saying anything, sometimes I think about what the soldiers of yesterday who accompanied the commander to charge his Pork Bean said, that the commander had all my albums and even several posters, and being a well-known singer, it's obvious.

I came home a little sad about the tape, but suddenly I had an idea, I would do a little private concert for the commander and his soldiers. Yeah, maybe; the thing is, if the commander had some time.

The next morning, I was looking for the commander all over the island; after almost 3 hours looking for him, several ships with a pig's nose and a bigger ship appeared in the sky. I ran after the ships to see where they were landing, while I was running, I saw the sky, and because of that nonsense I stumbled upon an ostrelephant, the chimera began to peck at me indignantly, I spent a while trying to calm it down, and when the ostrelephant was gone, I lost sight of the ships, perfect! I went to the hot springs in the forest to relax a little, then I went home to talk to my sisters, I lay down for a while to lose myself in my thoughts, and all of a sudden something came to my mind, I grabbed colored pencils, paint, brushes, a big sheet of paper and started drawing him; I thought about a pose that would make him look better, I chose the colors, the details, I was inspired, I thought about his look, I was almost ready, and... Voila, my masked man was ready.

I had the idea of giving my painting to the commander, I thought he would like it very much. I went out of my house to look for him; there was a group of Pig Mask soldiers passing by me; one of them noticed my painting, was fascinated, began to praise my work, the others also came up to me to see the portrait, said that the commander looked great, and that they would put it in a frame; I told them that I was going to give it to them at this moment; but they told me that the commander was doing important things, that if I didn't see the ships pass by. I decided to give him the painting at another time; I went home, and I kept the painting in my closet. I took my bicycle for a ride; that same afternoon I saw Mr. Flint in the distance who was approaching the cemetery to visit Mrs. Hinawa's grave. When I arrived, he was already standing there in front of the tomb, I greeted him, asked him if he had found a trace of Claus, I talked a little with him, told him that I missed Mrs. Hinawa. He told me that he felt a deep pain that did not leave him alone and I consoled Flint.

After a while I was going to solve a problem with some mutants, and at night, to my house for dinner, and then to sleep.

The next morning my cat gave birth to some cute kittens. I waited a while until the kittens stopped feeding on their mother's milk and gave one to the commander, along with the paint.


	5. Concert for the commander

One day I was on my way back in search of the Pig Mask Army commander to give him my painting, the kitten I chose was black with big yellow eyes and was already grown up. I was looking for him all over the island; then I saw in the sky, those same ships with the pig nose and the big ship, this time they wouldn't escape me, I ran seeing the sky (and ground so that the same thing wouldn't happen to me from that other day). I saw where the ships were landing, and suddenly, I saw the commander up there; he spread wings and landed from the mother ship to the ground... HE COULD FLY! He went to what looked like a laboratory, above the front door there was a giant monstrous head as a decoration. All the soldiers came in with him, I had to wait outside. After a long time the soldiers went out talking to the commander; I heard one of the soldiers say: "Our commander, in love! Wow! you can see that even the coldest have their weaknesses". The other soldiers said to the commander: "Well, as you heard from Dr. Andonuts, as long as that crush on the singer and chimera keeper doesn't distract you from your mission, there won't be a problem, that the important thing is to control those emotions so that they don't get in the way". I was paralyzed, eyes like plates and mouth open. Singer and chimera-sitter? That's me? The commander? Fall in love? The soldiers walked past me, didn't notice me. I walked away a little and pretended not to have noticed anything, so that the encounter with him was a coincidence. I greeted the soldiers, showed them the portrait of the commander and they were impressed; then the commander came over to see what all the fuss was about; I gave him my drawing, he took it, and he looked at it for a long time; I asked him if he liked my painting; the commander rolled up the paper, looked at me and said: "Thank you"; I blushed, looking at the ground and with a shy smile I said: "You're welcome". I also gave the kitten to the commander; he took it and looked at it; the kitten purred. Finally I asked him if he had time for a small private concert, because he had missed the concert that night; the commander replied: "Tonight, you will go to Club Titiboo, you will not invite anyone, but me and some of my soldiers". The soldiers shouted in amazement, I was stunned. All the soldiers began to shout: "INVITE ME COMMANDER!" "PLEASE CHOOSE ME!" "I BEG YOU, SIR". At last, he had some free time; the masked man said to the soldiers: "Silence!". I told him that I would not forget it, I extended my hand to him, and he held my hand with a particular firmness as I looked into my eyes. I quickly went to Club Titiboo to tell the others that I will do a small private concert tonight for some members of the Pig Mask Army; they got down to work. I left the club and suddenly I thought of something; those two soldiers who were dying to see me at the concert. When I was looking for them, by chance I saw them, a soldier fighting with a cow with a anaconda neck and tail to free his companion; I ran out to help them, and as they saw me they exclaimed: "Our Heroine!"; I took some grass and brought it closer to the mutant's mouth; he began to sniff it and piecemeal he started to free the soldier. When he was finally free, the two of them choked me with a big hug, thanking me. When they took me down, I told them that tonight there would be a private concert for the commander and several soldiers and that I was inviting them; they went crazy; they asked me how the commander had let me do the concert; I told them that I asked him if he had any time, and he set the time and place himself, and I would give them his much desired VIP tickets; the soldiers jumped for joy, hugged me again and almost killed me for lack of oxygen, and left joyfully, jumping like children.

And that night, everything was ready, just like before. I entered the stage, all the tables were full of soldiers whistling and clapping; and in the front row were the commander, and my fans, the two soldiers waving little flags with my name initial in their hands (how cute they were), so I started singing all the songs from the previous concert.

After the concert, everyone came out of the club to their vehicles, my two soldier fans, ran towards me, thanking me for everything, raising me from the ground and hugging me tightly (I was turning blue), until the commander came and told the soldiers: "Enough, leave her alone. I order you to return to your vehicles. Tell the others to leave, I'll leave later, if anything happens, call me on the phone. The soldiers made a military salute and ran away, saying goodbye to me. And it was just me and the commander alone; he was silent, looking at me. I already knew everything, I no longer had to ask him what was going on; I asked him if he wanted to sit in the VIP chair for a while to conversate, he nodded, and we sat there for a while. I started talking to him. He was more a listener than a speaker; I talked to him about many things in my life, one of them for example, that roses fascinated me, that I had a little rose bush in my garden. I asked him questions, many of them he didn't answer, and a few of them he answered with a "Yes" or a "No". On the stage was the grand piano that I used to play my songs on, I wanted to show the commander a piece of music called "Gymnopodie no. 1", I told him that it wasn't mine, but I really liked playing it, when I finished the piece I asked him if he wanted to play the piano, the commander stood up slowly and went on stage; I asked him to sit next to me, and I started to teach him which keys to play; we started to play the piece for a while. When we finished, we sat in the VIP chair, I told him that he did very well; a while later I asked him which of my songs he liked the most; he replied that one of the songs he liked the most was "In Heaviside Layer". I asked him if he knew the lyrics. He said yes. I asked him to sing it. He began to sing a verse. In a low, monotonous voice. I followed him to the other verse. Then we sang half of the song together. Then I asked him what other song he liked. He said he liked "Dance in the Air". I told him to wait a moment sitting there, I went quickly to my dressing room to look for a radio and the CD where that song was, I went back, turned on the radio, played the CD, looked for the song and put it on, it was a danceable song of Adult Contemporary genre, I sat down with him on the couch to listen to it, then I thought I would ask him if he wanted to dance with me, I got up and I extended my hand; He looked at me for a few seconds, he looked at my hand and gave me his hand, he stood up, I guided his cannon-arm to hold my hips, at first I could feel him a little uncomfortable, but at the end he calmed down, we started dancing to the beat of the song, while we were dancing, I noticed him more relaxed, with his eye closed ( the other eye was hidden by one part of his helmet), feeling the rhythm of the music, he didn't move very freely, it was obvious that he wasn't used to dancing, but that didn't matter to me now.

There were times when he looked me in the eye. While i was gently releasing me from his arm and he had my hand, I made a small turn; he saw me a little confused, maybe he didn't expect it, I told him it was a dance step, a while later, the commander now knowing this, we did the same. For me it was a very special moment between the commander and me. The song ended and we sat back down on the couch. As if I had not known about this morning, piecemeal, I began to enter into the subject of love, especially romantic love, explaining everything to him in a way that made him feel comfortable. This morning I thought he wasn't much of an expert on love. When I finished speaking, the masked man whispered: "It's almost the same as what Dr Andonuts explained to me, I've never felt anything like this...It's strange". He raised his hand and slowly put it on my face, he began to slowly caress my face, my hair; I let him do it to me, maybe I had never felt love, then he started to act a little strange: he began to breathe hesitantly, his cheeks were very red, his hand with which he caressed my face began to shake, then he took off his hand to touch his head and his abdomen with his other arm, as if something was hurting him; there I had to ask him what was wrong; the commander stayed looking at me for a few seconds, then he got up from the armchair with some difficulty, and left the room quickly; I said: "Hey! Where are you going? Come back!" I tried to reach him, but then I stopped, and I kept thinking: that tickling feeling in my stomach and chest so strong when you're in love, all that euphoria and adrenaline, all that mixture and explosion of emotions so complex, that tremendous emotional turmoil; maybe he wasn't used to it, it was too much for him.

I went to my dressing room, changed my clothes, left the club, it was a quiet night. I went home to sleep, the lights of the house were off, my parents and sisters were already asleep, I got into my bed and I kept thinking about what had happened at the club. Finally I kept thinking about how I would have liked to have wings like those of the commander, one of my biggest dreams in my life was to fly and I fell asleep thinking about it. Then I had a dream, I dreamed that I was flying, my wings in my dream were mechanical, white and the strangest thing, they had feathers; suddenly in my dream I saw the commander of the Pig Mask Army flying in the distance, he approached me and grabbed one of my hands, we started to fly holding hands and suddenly my song "Dance in the air" was played out of the blue, we were holding hands, we were doing pirouettes, etc. We looked each other in the eye. I noticed that the commander was saying something but I couldn't hear him, I could only see his mouth moving. Our faces came closer, when our lips almost touched, I heard a voice, which sounded like my mother's, I woke up suddenly and saw my mother sitting at the edge of my bed and asked me how I were doing at the concert, she told me that breakfast was ready and she left my room; I stayed in my bed for a while looking at the ceiling thinking what I could remember from my dream and also remembering at last night's event.


	6. The Great Challenge

According to this Egg of Light, a few days later, someone was knock my door and I went to open the door. He was a Pig Mask Soldier, telling me they had a problem with wild boars on wheels in the Highway tunnel, I told him I was on my way there in an instant. I went to the Highway. I entered the tunnel where they told me that the problem originated, I began to attract all the wild boars with wheels and they stampede out where some soldiers with very resistant nets were waiting for them to catch them, it was a little difficult, but it was achieved after all. After finishing my work, I went for a walk in the vicinity of Club Titiboo; then I heard a rumble coming from afar, I took the cable car to the top where Club Titiboo is located, it came from that thunder tower WHAT HAPPENED THERE?; I saw in the distance what seemed to be 3 people and a little animal that I could easily identify with a dog, but, what they were doing there, there was surely an accident in that tower and those were workers with their pet that left from there and no longer had a way out, then a fourth person came out of the top of the tower, seemed to be talking to them, but then fell off the tower, I shouted in shock, it was probably a poor frightened worker who was saying goodbye to his companions and then committed suicide, but I dismissed that idea because it seemed to have slipped on something; A little while later, the mother ship of the Pig Mask Army appeared; I thought, oh, no!. Surely those workers were waiting for the ship to come and save their lives, but one was not very lucky. I could see how from the ship they were releasing some stairs and the three people and the little animal were clinging to the stairs, the ship left very quickly. I saw how the mother ship was moving away, with those people hanging from the stairs, and the tower was destroyed; I ran out of there to warn about the tower, it was just brutal!. A day later, I was walking by the lab. Passing by, I heard a roar that made my hair stand on end, it was coming from inside; a minute later a pig mask soldier ran out of the laboratory towards me and stopped to catch his breath, I asked him what was going on inside; he told me trembling, that there was a beast, but it was the most dangerous of all chimeras, and that he doubted that someone like me, even though I was a chimera tamer, could train it; I told him that you can't know if you don't try, but the soldier, afraid that he would lose a famous singer because of him, has forbidden me to enter; then another soldier came out in the same haste as the other soldier, stumbling over the soldier who forbade me to enter. He saw me and exclaimed excitedly "THE CHIMERA TAMER!, how lucky you came, we need your help right now!" He pulled me by one hand and dragged me running inside the lab while the other soldier on the floor shouted: "NO, YOU IDIOT, WAIT! DON'T LET HER IN! IT IS DANGEROUS! THAT THING'S GONNA KILL HER!". It was the first time I entered the laboratory, there were doors and more doors; there was silence, everything happened so quickly: The most dangerous chimera ever , in a place that had never been before, one of the soldiers dragging me through that place, several soldiers on the floor of the corridors, who knows if they had been killed by that dangerous beast that I had never seen, I was very afraid, I couldn't think clearly; and to top it all off, there were loud footsteps and then a loud roar. The soldier stopped, I was paralyzed, I was sweating cold, I was breathing hard; "Well, lady," said the soldier as he swallowed saliva, "the chimera is red and has a huge mouth full of teeth, it has a button on its back, it's to turn it off or on, try to reach that button, luck! He ran away and left me there alone, the strong footsteps were approaching, they were coming from upstairs, the beast was coming down; then a deafening roar sounded, I was even more frightened, I began to cry. Before the chimera came down to the floor where i was, I hid in one of the many rooms in the corridor without knowing what was there, to relax a little, to see the chimera from the inside with the door open to see how it behaved and to think calmly about a plan to stop it. After half an hour inside, I no longer heard the steps of the chimera, I opened the door to see if the beast was still there, I gathered courage, I began to walk with a little fear through the corridors of the laboratory; and again I heard the steps of that chimera, but they were heard further away, I heard it roaring. I needed time to study the movements of the chimera, how fast it was. At that moment I was very nervous, when one is nervous the mind slows down; they didn't give me time to get to know the laboratory in its entirety, it was going to take me days to master that chimera, or weeks, or maybe months (or years). Suddenly, I remembered my cousin's teachings, he taught me to be quick and strong, all the techniques were starting to come to my mind, I felt a little more confident. I heard the steps of the chimera upstairs. I remembered all my cousin's training, I encouraged myself; I went up the stairs slowly, I stuck my head out very carefully so that ****** didn't behead me in one bite. I saw it there, walking, big, red, huge mouth with many teeth, quadruped, with bat wings, demon tail, and... a little yellow bird on her head? that was strange!, and of course, the button on its back. I had already studied that creature enough, now what I needed was to see how fast it was trying to catch me, I stood at the end of the corridor, at a good distance from the creature, I took a deep breath, I swallowed saliva, waiting for the unpredictable, was I going to die?.

And without thinking twice, I called the chimera's attention, shouting in a trembling voice: "Hey, you!", the chimera quickly turned around, our eyes met, then the chimera started to run towards me (I almost peed my pants.) It was fast, but it wasn't so fast that I couldn't see its movements coming, it gave me enough time to run away; I already knew what the speed of that beast was like. I went down one floor and the chimera followed me, then I went up another stair, where we met and down the floor again to catch the chimera on its back and press the button; the chimera was looking for me, I was looking for the perfect position to stand behind the chimera; when I was already behind it, without making any noise, I immediately jumped on its back and pressed the button quickly, the chimera fell!. Before I warned everyone that I had already turned off the chimera, I approached it with extreme care, I stayed for a few moments inspecting it, looking at its teeth, unfolding and folding its wings, opening its eyes; the little yellow bird in its head was also turned off, on the floor; I grabbed it and stared at it, is it a companion so that the poor little red thing does not feel lonely because of its ugliness?I left it with the chimera off, and went downstairs to tell everyone that the chimera had fallen asleep. When I was about to go down the stairs, I heard a little flapping of wings, i turned to see, and the little yellow bird had awakened, ¿but how? then it landed on the back of the chimera, pressed the button, and the nightmare started again; it couldn't be possible, that's what that bird was for, it woke up to the chimera, I used the same technique again that I had done to turn off the chimera, in a different way but the same way. After half an hour of trying to turn off the chimera, I finally made it again, but this time I had to catch that bird. When I left the laboratory, telling the soldiers that I had turned off the chimera and they saw me with the little bird in my hands, they cheered me on.

When I got home I put on a challenge: how to tame that chimera when I was on it? I was thinking about it for hours; then I had an idea, while that chimera was off, I'm going to take that little bird and train it, apparently that little bird has influence on the brain of that red beast with its huge mouth, I called the little bird "Brain". One day I went to the lab. I told the soldiers about my technique; they doubted it would work, but I still tried. They gave me "Brain" and I put it in a cage. I stayed with that little bird for a day, it was difficult to establish a friendship with him, because he was pecking at me and trying to escape, but then he calmed down and got used to me, and now when I take him in my hands, he is calm. We became friends, I would give it food, it would even flutter over me and land on my finger. When "Brain" was sufficiently trained, I returned to the lab. They brought me the chimera, (off, obviously), then I tried to do something daring, ride on the chimera and push the button to try to handle it like a riding animal. I put the little bird on the head of the chimera, I thought about the rodeo techniques my cousin taught me, I pressed the button, the beast opened its eyes, got up and roared, then I grabbed it by the ears, the chimera ran everywhere, it shook trying to get rid of me, but I grabbed it hard, I spent hours trying to handle it, until the chimera got used to me. When I pulled its ears to the right it went to the right, if I pulled them to the left, it went to the left, when I pulled them forward it started to walk, if it pulled them a little harder in the same direction it ran, if i pulled them back it braked; the only way that this chimera was still was to be turned off or I was on top of it. The Pig Mask Soldiers were speechless, and began to scream, applaud and whistle at me excitedly, when I turned off the chimera to get me down they grabbed me and started to throw me in the air and catch me. I had tamed the impossible, I was named tamer and official rider of the Ultimate Chimera. I was always riding the chimera in some parts of the island, especially on the Highway, accompanied by many soldiers, of course, although sometimes I told them that I could deal with this creature alone, sometimes I enjoyed chasing fearful soldiers mounted on the chimera. I had also given it a name: "Typhoon", like the name of an ancient mythological winged, colossal and creepy creature whose height was such that it could reach the stars, who had dragon heads by fingers and a large number of snakes that formed its legs, could scorch anything that opposed it with its fiery gaze, as well as vomit fire and lava from its mouth and create hurricanes and earthquakes by flapping its wings.


	7. A serious accident

It was nighttime. On the Highway, There was lightning in the skies, thunder rang out, but it didn't rain, I was riding a wild boar on wheels, I was going very fast, I was passing by the bridge of the road, suddenly the sky lit up with lightning and there was deafening thunder; the wild boar on wheels got scared, it began to scream without stopping, shaking abruptly, running in circles; I held on to the wild boar, I tried to calm the poor animal, but it didn't work, that thunder had been loud, it almost made me deaf and gave me a heart attack at this early age; the wild boar kept shaking, screaming, and running from one side to the other, until it hit the edge of the bridge, near the mountain where the bridge started; the inertia beat me, I flew away, I hit the mountain. I was falling and falling; as I was falling, I heard something break inside my whole left arm, all over my right leg and then, part of my left leg, I felt the most terrible pain of my life, I cried out in pain as I fell, until I hit my stomach with a rock, it took my breath away and I threw up; then I fell to the floor; I didn't have the strength to keep moaning in pain, not even to get up even a little to check my legs and my arm; I could not scream, I began to vomit blood, I felt that I was going to die right there, I was shedding tears, the moon was shining on me, It was up there, like a friend who accompanied me on the bed of my slow and painful death, I felt lost, in total agony, I thought of the sadness that my parents, my sisters, all my loved ones, my fans would feel, I thought of the commander too. Then I heard something like a small jet, I felt it approaching me, the sound of the small jet stopped, now I could hear a few steps coming closer to where I was. Then I felt a hand grab my right shoulder and turn around carefully, take my hair off my face, my whole body hurt, then I opened my eyes, I couldn't see very well, just the silhouette of someone who seemed to have a helmet, I started to guess who it was, it was the commander! He came to rescue me! I couldn't speak, I just let out sounds from my mouth. Then the commander carried me in his arms very carefully, knowing that I was badly wounded, he lifted me up from the ground ( he was very strong despite his size), and then he took flight; I felt the air running down my face, I still felt a lot of pain; while we were in the air, my song "Dance in the Air" came to mind, and I remembered my dream where I was flying with the commander; but the pain was so bad that I couldn't concentrate on my thoughts, I couldn't breathe well from the heavy blow to the stomach that I had been hit by a rock as I fell down the mountain; from that moment on I don't remember anything else, maybe I lost consciousness because of the pain, I couldn't stand it.

I opened my eyes; I was lying down, there was silence, I saw a light on the ceiling, I didn't feel that pain in my left arm, or in my legs, or in my abdomen, in fact, I didn't feel my left arm, my legs and my abdomen at all; have they anesthetized me? Then an old man with glasses appeared to me and said, "Good morning, Miss. You must be Megan, the acclaimed chimera tamer, and a very talented artist. It was impressively brave of you to tame the Ultimate Chimera, you have a very special talent for dealing with beasts like that; nice to meet you, I am Dr. Andonuts. The Pig Mask Army commander came over here carrying you, you looked in pretty bad shape. By the way, the commander seems to be a very special admirer of yours... hehehehehehehe... Well, how are you feeling now, young lady?" I replied that I felt better, but I didn't feel my left arm, my right leg, part of my left leg, or my abdomen, so Dr. Andonuts said to me, "Unfortunately, we had to remove his left arm, his right leg and part of his left leg, they were too damaged"... "THEY TAKEN THEM OUT!?" I exclaimed in fear, rising from the stretcher, but I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen; Dr. Andonuts grabbed me and told me not to move because I had just had surgery because of the severe blow to my stomach when I had fallen, that my solar plexus was totally damaged and they also had to remove it and that I needed to rest; I looked at where my limbs were and... I was paralyzed; my left arm was gone, now there was just... a robotic arm; my legs were too. "We couldn't do anything, miss; the bones of his left arm and legs were too fractured, at least we were able to save his stomach, you'll have to eat soft food for a while. I was speechless, without moving, I was shocked by the loss of my arm and legs, how were my parents and sisters going to react to all this, and I hadn't come home last night, they were probably wondering where I was, I can only imagine the reaction of them or of the rest of the people when they see me like this; I felt like I was in a nightmare, this couldn't be real, I couldn't assimilate all this. I wanted to lie to them so they wouldn't know anything, but they'd get suspicious after all, especially my mom. Dr. Andonuts told me before leaving the room to let me rest: "I'm sorry you have to go through this moment, miss, but it's better to have new mechanical limbs than to stay without limbs for the rest of your life"; Dr. Andonuts closed the door. I was silent, looked at my new arm, my new legs and started to cry for a while ; I was totally devastated and also very tired from the rest of the anesthesia that was left after my surgery , so I closed my eyes; then I heard someone open the door, I opened my eyes a little, it was the commander of the Pig Mask Army; For the moment I didn't want to talk to him because I was so tired, so I closed my eyes, I felt him approaching me; he began to caress my face, sliding his hand from my cheek to my chin , then he placed something in my hand, he felt something like a branch with thorns; after a while I heard the opening and closing of the door; I opened my eyes and saw what the commander had put in my hand: a rose, the commander gave me a rose!I took the rose, i touched its petals and smelled it; I was very moved by the gift.

I started to get used to my new arm and my new legs...

That same day I was walking perfectly, I left the laboratory, wearing a long sleeved shirt (very long) pants and shoes with socks to go home to meet my parents and sisters, and put the rose that the commander gave me in a vase with water in a very special place in my house. As I was leaving I heard Dr Andonuts say, "What that lifeless boy did for that young girl was incredible. A boy who I don't know whether to call him: a guy or a machine having no heart or emotions, he shouldn't...mmmhhh...It must be some mistake I made or it's something that's beyond my research, my analysis... mmmh... Love, isn't it? Indeed, love is an unpredictable and powerful force. So powerful that it seems to give some life to what lacks it, it breaks down powerful barriers. Mmmmhmhm. I have to investigate love very thoroughly". I arrived home, my parents welcomed me with joy, and they asked me what I was doing all this time outside, "Important jobs", I lied, "Important jobs?"My parents answered, then I told them that I was too tired to talk and that I would tell them everything later; I went with my rose to get a good vase, put some water on it and put the rose there, I put it in a place where the rose had sunshine and I put the necessary protection on the rose so that the annoying insects would not kill it; When the task was finished, I entered my house and went to my room, my sisters were there; they received me in the same way, asking me the same question, but one of my sisters hugged me and noticed something hard on my left arm; Oriana, my younger sister asked me what was on my arm, I got nervous, I thought of something fast and I lied to her that it was a special protector that I had put on. My sister said to me, "I want to see it", I told her that I would show him later; my sister said "I want to see it now", then she pulled my sleeve exposing my robotic arm, my sisters were amazed, they exclaimed: "What happened to you in the arm?!", I told them to relax and told them that I had an accident, but not to tell my parents; then my sister Maria told me that she should tell them. I already knew Maria, she'd pretend not to tell them, and then run off and tell my parents everything, so what choice did I have? Later I talked to my parents, I told them that someone accidentally pushed me and I had a terrible fall, and as I thought. My mother shouted they were very devastated by the loss of my limbs, my mother was crying heartbrokenly, that night I went to bed very sad, I never told them that I worked with chimeras, or worse still that one of them was the cause of my accident, because if I told them, they would strictly forbid me to continue with that work, and that was one of my passions besides the art world. I went to bed, closed my eyes a few minutes later and fell asleep. I had another dream, I was in a big field of endless roses and sunflowers, in the distance, I saw a boy in a yellow T-shirt with blue stripes and orange hair, it was Claus! I ran towards him as fast as I could, I approached him and greeted him, he greeted me, I told him how much I missed him, when he would return, that the city had changed a lot since he left and that I tamed a creature more aggressive than the wild boars i was riding, but he did not answer me, he looked at me with a smile on his face, then piecemeal the image of Claus faded away, I shouted: "Hey! Where are you going? Come back!", then the field of roses and sunflowers disappeared, and I woke up in the middle of the night. I was thoughtful for a few minutes and went back to sleep.

The next morning, I was having breakfast. My parents and sisters looked at me sadly because of my legs and my arm. My parents asked me how I felt, my mother was crying. I wasn't very hungry, I couldn't get over the loss of my limbs.

A few minutes later someone knocked on the door, my dad opened the door. He was a Pig Mask Soldier, who told us we were moving to a city called New Pork. Me and my family were confused, were we going to move? The soldier told us that it would be a dream city and that we would have an infinitely better life than here and ordered us to pack all our things. They all took their bags out. I would bring my things in, I was still confused, and a little sad because I would leave the house for the rest of my life. When we were all leaving the house, a soldier told me to come with them, that my family would go first. I told my family that I would go with the soldiers, told them not to worry about me, and that I would see them again in the new city totally intact. I hugged them all, i said goodbye and left with the soldiers. The soldier took me to the lab telling me that I would go on one of the Pig Army ships with the Ultimate Chimera, because I was his official tamer. Many soldiers were getting ready to leave, I was waiting under a tree with the Ultimate Chimera (off, by the way ) in the meantime


	8. Heading for New Pork

I was resting under a tree, Typhoon was off by my side, and "Brain", the little bird in a cage. I was looking at the clouds, and suddenly I remembered those moments with Claus resting under a tree looking at the clouds, talking about anything, reading fantasy books and taking naps; I missed him, I imagined how excited he would be if he had known that I had just tamed the most dangerous beast of all, I would have taken him for a ride with me on Typhoon all over the Island. I got up to see if everything was ready to go, a Pig Mask soldier told me that it was almost time to go to New Pork. As I walked around waiting for everything to be ready, I felt that something strange was happening to my right leg; it was not moving, I tried to move it, but nothing; it had broken down. I then limped to the laboratory for Dr. Andonuts to repair it. I went into the lab to look for Dr. Andonut. I asked a soldier who was there and he told me that Dr. Andonuts was busy fixing the commander. I asked him if there was anyone who could fix my right leg that wouldn't move; the soldier inspected my leg and told me there was someone who could; then he took me to the door of the room where Dr. Andonuts was, the soldier told me to wait here, and he went into the room to talk to Dr. Andonuts, then the soldier came out of the room telling me that I had permission to come in. I entered the room, there was Dr. Andonuts and the commander on a stretcher, without his shirt on, surrounded by many tools repairing his robotic parts. I sat down in a chair and one of the lab workers started checking my leg; he grabbed screwdrivers, disassembling part of my leg, checking wires, etc; the repair was quick, then I listened to Dr. Andonuts said that the commander was almost ready; I could get up now and I went up a little closer to the stretcher and I saw him there, there were cables connected to his helmet; "He has just been in battle" said Dr. Andonuts, I was impressed. Dr. Andonuts said to me: "Don't touch anything, young lady". I stared at the commander for a while, then the commander opened his eye, slowly turned his head, looked at me and asked me, whispering, "What are you doing here?" I told him that my right leg had broken down and had been repaired, right here, and that I took advantage of the moment to visit him, and that I was not touching anything. He stared at me for a long time, then his gaze went down on my left arm, extended his hand a little and started to touch my robotic arm, I raised my arm a little and then he slid his hand towards mine; then the commander turned his head back to where it was before and closed his eye again; then I saw Dr. Andonuts, he saw the moment very moving. When the repair was completed, Dr. Andonuts told the commander that he was ready, that he could get up and leave; Dr. Andonuts left the room. The commander was sitting on the stretcher, I sat next to him, the masked man looked at my legs, put my hand on my right leg, slipped his fingers down my leg; I asked him if I could touch his helmet; the commander answered: "Do it Carefully"; I put my hand gently on his helmet. As I slid my fingers down his case, he looked up at me, I looked at him. Suddenly, I noticed a tear coming out of his eye. I was impressed; THE COMMANDER WAS CRYING?! I asked him if he was in any pain; the commander replied very quietly that he was not. He raised his hand and put it on my face, I moved my face slowly towards his, when our faces were almost touching, I thought he was comfortable enough, I put my lips close enough to his, and I began to kiss him gently; the amazing thing is that he did not move his face away from me. Then I asked him how he felt; he didn't answer. The commander got off the stretcher to get dressed, I came down too. Before I left the room I said: "Thank you for the rose, Commander, I won't tell anyone you gave it to me, ok?". Then I walked out of the lab with my leg fixed. I was still a little confused by that tear the masked man shed. With several minutes to go before the ships took off, I was sitting around near the ships in a quiet place, watching as several soldiers walked from here to there arranging everything to leave, I was with one of my most valuable possessions, my synthesizing piano, I turned it on and started playing the musical piece "Gymnopedie no. 1". I didn't realize anyone, when I finished playing the piece, the commander was in front of me; maybe he heard the piece of music and it caught his attention. "You're as good as new!" I said. He came up to me saying we were about to leave, then he looked down at my instrument, I asked him if he wanted to try it, the masked man told me there was almost no time for that. Then a soldier appeared telling the masked man that they were having problems with an engine, the masked man said to repair it as quickly as possible. The soldier ran off to repair the engine. Then I asked the masked man if while the soldier was repairing the engine we had extra time for him to play the piano, the masked man thought and nodded. I lent him my synthesizer and he started playing the keys with one finger, I asked him if he wanted to play the piece "Gymnopedie no. 1" with me again, I told him which keys to play, he put the fingers of his left hand where I told him to play, he started playing when I told him, as I showed him at Club Titiboo. We spent some time with the synthesizer playing the piece until the soldier appeared telling the commander that the engine was repaired. The commander stood up immediately, told me it was time to leave and go to my ship./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd97359384fe3c76a5c8028ddfba4e50"I was already inside my ship, Typhoon was beside me, off, and the little yellow bird in a cage; 3 soldiers set the ship in motion, I felt the ship start to rise; what would that city be like; but while we were traveling I remembered someone, I asked the soldiers to go back to the island and look for a lost boy, but they said they had already moved all the inhabitants of the island, so I thought, "They must have found Claus and taken him to the city safely, if they have the advanced technology to build those ships, then they should have created a device that would detect any human being on the island; I would finally find him again. We had already arrived, I got off my ship with the chimera. I was amazed when I saw the new city, it was a huge, colorful place, with many lights... and a little strange, although I enjoyed that place a lot, somehow I felt happiness in that environment, it was very entertaining. The soldiers told me to follow them, as I walked I saw everything around me, the soldiers told the people to move around as they passed, the chimera and I, all recognized me and were excited, wondering when I was going to do another concert. I was looking for my parents, sisters, Lucas and Claus, and suddenly far away, among all the people, I saw my parents and sisters; I wanted to greet them but the soldiers told me I had to do something first, they took me to a big skyscraper, a very peculiar one, it had spikes on the edges, to the right of the skyscraper there was a big statue; I did not know who it was, I asked one of the soldiers, he answered me that it was Porky Minch, his master and lord, and that he lived in that skyscraper; I was amazed. We were about to enter the building, the sides of the entrance of the building were adorned with large statues of fire-spitting dragons. We got into an elevator; it was a little crowded, we went through many floors: a place where concerts were held, a place where the chimeras were! there were hippos in ponds with something on their backs, we entered a very extravagant room, it was painted pink, it was full of gifts and sweets, decorated with palm trees, to my left there was a bed with a harem of girls there, one with a big leaf to give air to I don't know who (maybe for the master and lord who lives here, I thought), one had a tray with food and two others there doing nothing (the typical hedonistic paradise), and what caght my attention, A CENTAURUS!? with very big lips, what a thing that master and lord had. We left that room to give way to a large corridor with public bathroom doors; we left the room and there were more public bathrooms, another room, more public bathrooms, why did it have so many public bathrooms? it could be for the guests of the parties that are organized here. Suddenly one of the soldiers' phones rang, he answered, spoke, hung up and said: "There is no time to explain, follow me quickly. You, Megan, take care of the chimera" I replied: "But what do I do with the chimera?"; they said: "I forgot, take this gift, it's for our master and lord, use the Ultimate Chimera to protect it, put it somewhere in the meantime, we'll think of a better place, okay? don't think about opening the gift! " and it went quickly with the other soldiers. I stayed there with the chimera without knowing where to put it; I wanted to go to greet my parents, look for Claus and Lucas and I would get bored here; I opened the door of a bathroom, I put the gift on the floor of that bathroom and I put the chimera inside, I said to him: "Get in here and take care of this gift in the meantime, ok?, behave well, I'll be right back", I went down the elevators to the ground floor and left the building. I started looking for my parents, I found them in a place called "Beauty Tasty", they were excited to see me, I talked to them for a while, they told me they were selling very strange things there. After a long conversation with my family, I went out to look for Claus, he was nowhere to be found, I spent hours looking for him and I was already very tired of looking. Then I saw some very well-known people entering Porky Minch's skyscraper; they were Lucas, Duster, the Lucas and Claus' mascot, Boney and... THE LEGENDARY PRINCESS KUMATORA! didn't know that Lucas and the others knew her, it's exciting. I followed them, but there were a lot of people around, acting strange. I tried to talk to people but they said simple and meaningless phrases, I didn't know what was really going on; it was hard to get through. It took me a long time, but I finally got into the building. I went up the elevators, I passed the concert hall and everything was dark, there seemed to be a blackout there. I came through the stage and there were the DCMCs themselves. I greeted them and asked if they had seen a blond boy, a girl with pink hair, a guy with a limp and a dog. I passed through the rooms mentioned above asking if they had seen a blond boy, a girl with pink hair, a guy with a limp and a dog, when I passed by the public toilets, I found the Ultimate Chimera in the corridor, the door of the bathroom where I hid it had broken it "Typhoon! "YOU BAD CHIMERA! I TOLD YOU TO BEHAVE YOURSELF! The chimera grunted at me, I ran towards it and turned it off by pressing the button on its back, I took Brain with me so that it wouldn't turn on the chimera again and it would cause more chaos. I arrived at the end of the public baths, at the sides there were water ponds with statues peeing with the same face as the big statue at the side of the building, and at the end there were ... A golden toilet? What a thing for the one who lives here. I set up another elevator, passed by a place where there was a house in the shape of a pink sea shell similar to a Magipsy's house, a Magipsy lives here?! I went in but there was no one there, there were many boxes full of bananas, some tubas on a table, and in bed, some clothes with Middle Eastern style.I kept thinking, I knew a guy in those clothes... MR FASSAD! MR FASSAD WAS A MAGIPSY?! Wow! I've been left with my mouth open, there are surprises in this place. I went up to another elevator and there was a place under construction, I had to deal with a lot of chimeras there (there was a rhino-rocket there) the strangest creature was something like a circle with a woman's mouth with four legs in lingerie, I asked the workers if they had seen a blond boy, a girl with pink hair, a guy who limps and a dog. It was hard to get through there, I had to use a worker as a bridge. I climbed up the elevator and entered a chimera lab, one of the soldiers there saw me and said, "Megan, it's you, so you should have brought the Ultimate Chimera? He'll be Porky Minch's new mascot"; the soldier saw the little bird: "Wait a minute, That little bird didn't go with the chimera?"; I had to make an excuse that miraculously worked, I had no time to explain, I had to follow Lucas and the others to see what they were doing, I ran through the whole lab, I tried to escape from a robot lion, some robots, an octopus robot, I passed a place where there were people in capsules with green liquid, I think I had seen too much, I didn't have time to ask what those people were doing there, so I took the next elevator, went through a room, like those TV contests where you face an opponent to see who earns more points doing something. I went up the elevator and then went down a long hall, and at the end there were traces of a machine that had been destroyed, what had happened here?. I walked down the hall, opened the door at the end of the hall and entered a room that had a river with a raft, which led me to the other end of the room, while I was on the raft there were on my left many objects that were perhaps the collection of the person who lived in the building, a van with something written on the side, said "The Runaway Five", there was a long-necked monster, a taxi, some telephones, a spaceship, some statues, one in the form of an eraser and another in the form of a pencil, a helicopter, a big humanoid rock, a bus, an ATM machine, a yellow submarine, a bicycle, a strange-shaped device, a scary looking ship and two little things there that I couldn't identify exactly. The boat ride ended, I went down and entered by another elevator with a machine there, a pencil shaped bronze statue, a frog and at the end a door; I went through the door and up a long stair, and at the end there was a big room where the DCMC, Fuel and his father, Duster's father, were; I met them again, asked them if they had seen Lucas, Princess Kumatora, Duster and Boney. They pointed to a large hole from which they had fallen and which Flint and an old man in glasses had also come down, Flint?! And that old man in glasses was probably Dr. Andonuts! I looked at the hole; it was too deep, I took a deep breath, gathered my courage and threw myself down the hole and fell painfully, I spent a few minutes recovering from the fall, then I went down some stairs, then I went into a cave, there were noises heard far away, I entered a very strange place, I went through that place, I dodged some very strange things, one almost killed me but I was able to flee. Then I met Dr. Andonuts who was next to a big ship-like thing. I asked him what it was, told me about his invention and that there was a bad person inside. I looked out, he looked like an little old man in overalls. I asked him who he was; he told me all about him, about why Tazmily was as it was, about the masked man. It was very brief, but I understood everything, I couldn't believe it. I ran to where Lucas had gone. It was quite an odyssey. Suddenly, at last, I saw them far away; I saw Lucas pull out something like a thin sword stuck in the ground and then the ground shook. When the egg of the Light reminded me of this, I was simply stunned, in another life Lucas was the one who was pulling out the Needles! he was responsible for me having this new life and not remembering that other life for this egg! Flint, Duster, Princess Kumatora and Boney were there and there was also someone with orange hair lying there who looked familiar to me, and at his feet there was a helmet that also looked very familiar, I ran over there stumbling over the tremors; I went over to where the boy was lying: CLAUS!; Flint hugged me and said, "He's gone to his mother, Megan. I said, "Claus, he's dead?!" Everyone was silent; all of a sudden I looked at how Claus was dressed, I looked at the helmet on the floor; I said quietly, "All this time, he was... with me,". I never knew, that that masked commander was Claus. They brainwashed him and he didn't remember anyone. I think of all those moments before Claus disappeared in search of the dragon; he was always madly in love with me. I started thinking about all those moments when Claus behaved like a handsome man to me, when I saw him during that march of Pig Mask soldiers, when he looked at me for a while, he didn't remember me, but, it's as if he saw me for the first time (again) and fell in love with me (at first sight or second sight, I think); but in his own way, of course, because the Claus of before was more emotional, and he was just standing there, just looking at me, without expressions. I remembered the moment when he and I kissed in the chimera lab. It seems that no matter how many times his memory has been taken away, he would fall in love with me over and over again; as if I was made for him. Love is mysterious. I looked at Claus, i shed a tear and whispered, "Lucky!" I covered it with a hug. And then it got dark. That was it, the end of my first life, the end of everyone's first life. Everything was dark, I only heard voices, everyone's voices, I heard my scared parents and sisters calling me. I looked everywhere for them. Then I stumbled upon something; everything was dark, I couldn't see it. I touched it... It was Claus' helmet! I grabbed it and held it in my arms while I was looking for my family. I wanted to keep it. Then I heard some voices. I saw some figures. They were the figures of Mrs. Hinawa and Claus. I let go of the helmet and ran towards them. They looked at me with a smile. Perhaps it was to give me their last goodbye. Claus smiled mischievously. I looked at him with a smile. Hinawa's soul approached me and put his hand on my face. Then we gave each other a farewell hug. Then the figures of Hinawa and Claus moved away and vanished until they were gone. I went back to where I had left the helmet, I had a hard time finding it but I did. I grabbed it and went looking for my family until I found them. Well, that's all I remember since I had contact with that Egg of Light. It is simply amazing what I have just discovered, it is very moving, it is a treasure. I don't know what to do with this egg, I don't know whether to leave it there or take it to show it to everyone and tell Lucas about his previous life by pulling out the dragon's last neddle. I feel an immense power in this egg; I think I will leave it in this cave in the meantime and warn the others, they will finally believe me. Well, whoever's reading this diary this is a resume of my life, Before The Rebirth./p


End file.
